Without words
by tuuliii
Summary: Isobel, Dickie and a morning in the Crawley House. Awful fluff. Oneshot.


**AN: Hello everyone! I'm still quite new to this writing thing, but I thought I'd give it a try. In my own opinion I always suck, but decided to publish this peace I wrote in June, cause what do I have to lose? I've also been thinking of writing another chapter of my chelsie fic, but I'm not sure...**

 **So here we go! This story has not been beta read by anyone, so there might/will be mistakes. I was inspided by a song called "Arms" by Christina Perri.**

 **Disclamer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

 _"I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart,_

 _but you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start._

 _You put your arms around me and I beleave that it's easier for you to let me go._

 _You put your arms around me and I'm home_."

~Christina Perri, Arms.

* * *

"Isobel woke up and slowly opened her eyes. Her husband was gently stroking her back and playing with her long, golden hair.  
It was his favorite thing to do. To play with her hair. It was so rarely down and open.

It felt heavenly good. She'd been alone for so long, and now she was in love and was being loved again.

They hadn't been married for very long. Only since last autumn. It was spring now. Summer was coming. It would be their first summer together.

She didn't want this moment to end. Not ever. Everything felt so good, so simple and perfect.

The curtains were not fully closed, so the morning sun was making it's way into their bedroom in Crawley House.

Dickie clearly hadn't noticed that his wife was awake. She was lying on her stomach and her arm was on his chest. The other one was under her pillow.  
He kept on playing with Isobel's hair. So soft and long and it always smelled like lavender.

He pressed his nose into his wife's hair and inhaled. Perfect. Simply perfect. He put his arms around her a bit more tightly and pressed her against him.  
He didn't know what had he done in his life to deserve a woman like her. Beautiful, kind, willful...

There were a thousand words that he could use describing her.  
He felt like the luckiest of men. Just because he could hold her like this, love her and call her his wife.

Isobel had almost fallen asleep again, but the feeling of her husband's tightening grip on her made her stir.  
She put her arms around him too, and placed her head on his chest so that she was able to hear his heartbeat. It was her home.

"Good morning, darling", he said with a quiet voice and Isobel closed her eyes again. She was still sleepy after all, and Dickie was being an excellent pillow.  
"Good morning for you too. Did you sleep well?" Her thoughts wondered into the night before and a smile crossed her face.

"I did. And then I woke up in the arms of my husband".

She looked him adoringly in the eyes. To him, she was the most beautiful creature in the whole world. She had suffered so much in her time, and now all he wanted was her to be happy again.

When she had changed her mind about the marriage, he had thought that she was doing it only out of pity. He had been dying after all (or so they had thought). But when he moved into Crawley House, he realized that there was something more than just pity.

She had taken care of him, yes, but she had also shown him her affection and love. She just hadn't known that it was love.

It had taken a while before she had been able to confess her love. To realize that she was, indeed in love with this man.

Then the news came.

He was not going to die after all. They would have a long and happy life together. Or so he hoped.

From that day on, he had decided to live his life the fullest, enjoy every moment of their lives and show Isobel just how much he loved her. Now just with words or actions, but with all the ways possible.

These moments, when they just were together and relaxed were his favorite moments. When she was lying in his arms. Smiling. In these moments, they didn't need any words.

Words would've just destroyed the beautiful moment between them.  
She was something so different, when she compered her to his former wife. She had been cold and distant. He hadn't been happy.

But now, he knew what real love was. He could never be sure, if she loved him the same way, with the same affection, that he loved her. He knew that she had loved her former husband, Reginald, very much. They had been very happy together, and he also knew that his death had turned her world upside down.

But he wasn't trying to replace him. He knew he never could. After all, Isobel and Reginald had had Matthew. He had been her last link to Reggie and now he was gone, too.

It was not fair. Life wasn't fair... No mother should carry the burden of the death of your own child all alone. No parent should have to bury their own children.

But she had survived. She was a strong woman. And now she desirved someone to love her and take care of her. She had always taken care of others. It was his turn to take care of her for a change.

Isobel's adoring eyes were watching her husband. He was clearly in his own thoughts. Maybe he was thinking of her.  
She put her head back into his chest and her fingers started playing with his pyjamas.

Hi was such an old romantic. She had never thought that Dickie would be the one to hold her heart. But it had been faith that brought them together.  
Maybe this was meant to be.

After all, everything in this world had a meaning.

After Matthews death, Isobel had felt that her life had ended. There had been nothing for her anymore. No reasons to keep on living. Everything had been dark.  
But she had survived. With the help of her family and friends. They had brought her back into the light.

Now, she had found love again.

Isobel heard how Dickies heart was beating. It was the most comforring sound in the world. He was alive and well.  
He was not going to die after all.

She had been so happy. Her husband was not dying. They would have the time to build a life together.

Dickies hands wondered back into her hair. She closed her eyes and sighned. She had tried her best, not to let him in. Not to show him the truth.  
But that something had been too strong between them.

She did not regret a thing. There was nothing she could change anyway.

No. She didn't want to change a thing.

Then she came back to the reality. She raised her head and kissed him. Looked him deeply in the eyes and kissed again.

The kiss was long and passionate. It ended only when they both needed to breathe.

Dickie was about to say something, but Isobel placed a finger into his lips.

The words would just ruin the beautiful moment between them.

This moment was perfect, without words.

~The End~


End file.
